


ollie gets WRECKED

by orphan_account



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is...literally just 700 words of ollie getting fucked and the title is exactly the same as the google doc that's been sitting in my drive for 2 weeks sdshkd(also this is my first time writing porn so like...yeehaw)





	ollie gets WRECKED

          Ollie cried out as she turned the vibrator on, edging him mercilessly. He was so _close_ , but he wasn’t allowed to cum. Not yet. He had to be a good boy for his mommy. She had been doing this for almost two full hours though, and Ollie was past impatient. For starters, it _hurt._ He had been such a good boy all week, why was mommy punishing him like this? He didn’t backtalk, he didn’t touch himself, he didn’t touch _her,_ he didn’t even go out this week. He was always such a good boy.

          “Please, Mommy, please...I need to cum,” he sobbed. “Please, Mommy it hurts so bad.”

          “Speaking out of turn, are we? Only good boys get to cum, baby. Are you a good boy?”

          “Yes Mommy, I’m so good, please…”

          She tutted and turned the vibrator off once again, this time taking it out for good. She undid the ropes that bound his hands to the headboard, massaging his wrists lovingly. She softly kissed his forehead and his eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord; he let out a sigh as she kissed her way down his face, lapping up his tears until she met his lips.

          “Say the magic word, baby. Say it and Mommy will give you what you need.”

          “Please Mommy, _please_ let me cum. I’ve been such a good boy, please.” He couldn’t stop crying - the pain of being held at the edge for so long was starting to outweigh the pleasure his mommy was giving him, and he didn’t want to have to use his safeword when it wasn’t actually too much.  
          “What color are you baby?”

          Ollie sobbed, “Green! I’m green, please Mommy please…”

          She smirked and stroked his cheek. “Lay yourself down on Mommy’s lap. You’re going to get thirty swats.”

          “No, Mommy please! Please, Mommy I’ve been so good.”

          She tutted once more. “No backtalk, Oliver. Do what Mommy says.”

          He cried harder as he positioned himself on her lap, his aching cock rubbing against her thigh so nicely. Surely he hadn’t been bad, and Mommy is never this cruel. Why was she punishing him?

          “You’re going to count each swat, and thank me after every single one. After thirty, if you’ve been a good boy, Mommy will reward you.”

          Ollie sobbed with relief. He tensed with the first hit. “One, thank you Mommy.”

          The second hit came harder, faster, and he moaned loudly. “Two, oh god, thank you Mommy.”

          Each strike became increasingly intense, until he was rutting against her thigh like an animal, sobbing loudly. As the twenty-ninth strike came, she stroked the backs of his thighs.

          “If you cum from Mommy hitting you, you’ll get an extra special treat. You’ve been such a good boy.”

          Ollie cried, “Thank you Mommy. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh Mommy, oh thank you.”

          The last strike came, and he sobbed as his cock achieved its long awaited goal. His cum arrived in thick spurts, coating Mommy’s thigh, and she stroked his back through it, muttering soft words of encouragement.

          “As promised, you can have your reward now baby.” She turned him over, then leaned down to take his (somehow) still hard dick in her mouth. She sucked and lapped, torturing her baby boy with ecstasy. He sobbed once more as he twitched in her mouth, spent and overstimulated. She pulled off and smiled at him, and he met her eyes with a teary grin.

          “I’m gonna go get a washcloth, okay baby? You stay right here.”

          He nodded and watched her go into the other room, feeling like a completely new person as he heard the faucet run. When she returned, she began to wipe him down thoroughly. After she cleaned him off, she wiped down her own thighs and threw the rag into the laundry bin.

          “Do you want a bath, baby boy?”

          He shook his head and reached out to her. “I’m so tired.”

          She laughed and crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets overtop of them both. After about ten minutes of the arrangement, when she thought he was asleep, Ollie shot up.

          “You never came.”

          She shook her head and laughed. “It wasn’t about _me,_ silly boy. I got all the pleasure I needed for the night. Now lay your head back on my chest and let’s go to sleep.”

          And so he did, and so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i am...sorry for this dfhgdkhd


End file.
